Love On Ice
by DeathByIambicPentameter
Summary: I'm back and I'm not dead believe it or not! Please R&R. Its a U&M romance. I've changed it from Serena and Darien to Usagi and Mamoru and so on. Sorry for any confusion!
1. Call 911!

I went ice skating last night and I was inspired to write this so I stayed up and wrote until the first Chapter was done and even the second chapter!! This is different than what I normally write but read it anyways please?? It's a S+D fic but it takes place when they hated((such a strong word)) eachother.....but all changes!!! I'd prefer if you Emailed me at art_angel_14@hotmail.com or IMing me on AIM than reviewed but I do LOVE reviews....don't get me wrong.....I just love Emails more! LOL Well I'm gonna make this quick. I'll try not to interrupt you too much during this fic with Author's notes. I tried the NO authors notes but it's WAY too hard so I'm just going to limit them. Oh and if Chrissy's reading this....did you notice my pen name???^_^ LOL  
  
Oh ya, I don't own Sailor Moon.......**sniff, sniff**but I'll get over it.......or not....WAHHH!!!! oh it's not worth it ¬¬  
  
Love One Ice  
  
By: Anjel  
  
Chapter 1: CALL 911!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~  
  
"PLEASE COME WITH US?!?!?" Mina whined in my ear.  
  
"I don't even own ice skates!"I said. I knew this excuse wouldn't work because I could just rent skates, besides, Mina bought me a pair for Christmas.  
  
"LIAR! I COUGHT YOU A PAIR NOT EVEN A WEEK AGO FOR CHRISTMAS!!! ¬¬ I'm not that dumb Serena." she said, much to my dismay.  
  
"OK OK! I'll go! Just lower your voice a few points on the richter ((sp?)) scale! I think I'm going def. You're worse than me!" I said, finally giving in.  
  
"YAY!!!! THANK YOU SERENA!" she squealed, making me wince. Then she winked and ran out the arcade door, almost knocking Darien over on his way in, making me giggle because she was going to put me out of a job with the screaming and now the running into Darien. I looked at Darien as he dodged her "attack".  
  
"Wow, meatball head, she'll surpass you yet, clumsy and loud?!" he said, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
I looked at him, smiled, and looked away. I had been sitting in a booth and working on my homework, considering Miss H. gave us this assignment earlier and it was worth 50 pts. As if my grades weren't bad enough. That would deffinately make my grade take a nosedive, so I decided to get it done today so I could fool around all weekend, considering it was a Friday. I had ordered a Cherry Coke and I kinda felt like Ami. ((working on her homework and being SERIOUS?!? DUN DUN DUNNNNN!! We've lost her to the dark side...NOOOOO...¬¬.....sorry I'm a bit hyper....I had 3 slushies at the skating rink))  
  
" Are you sick? You just smiled at me! What no catchy comeback, Serena?" asked Darien, peering over my shoulder, and seeing papers all over the table.  
  
"No Darien, I'm too busy for that today." I said, not taking my eyes off my paper.  
  
"AGH! CALL 911!!! Meatball head's doing HOMEWORK on a FRIDAY!!!", he said with fake-concern in his voice.  
  
I just laughed at him and began to write on a paper that was almost filled with writing.  
  
"And she won't even look at me while I'm insulting her, let alone insult me back?!?! What's happened??? Oh shit! The world's coming to an end!"  
  
This just made me laugh harder.  
  
"Wow.....Darien.....your insults are actually amusing for once...." I said, looking up for a minute, but looking right back down to my books I had poened up all over the place.  
  
"That's was a start. But I still think we're all going to die.....-_- ()"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this was so short but I need reviews....at least 7 or so....and at least one Email to put the next Chapter out....I need to know people are reading this......oO if no one's reading this then there's no need to continue. What do ya think? I'm going to write the second chapter tonight so it's all ready to go and all it needs is some reviews! **looks at the clock** It's 1:08 AM.....I think I'll post this first thing in the morning and then write the second chapter......Goodnight.....or morning.....or whatever! Peace! I'm out! EMAIL ME AND R&R!OR EVEN IM ME ON AIM! I like buddies on AIM....names: LucAngel14 and AnimeStephanie22 


	2. The Accident

A.N. BIG CHANGE: I CAN'T STAND THE NORTH AMERICAN NAMES! I'M SO SORRY TO CHANGE THEM BUT FROM NOW ON I'M USING THE JAPANESE NAMES FOR EVERYONE! Ok. Now, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a million years but I have been so busy and it kept slipping my mind.....yeah...for 3 years. Well, I'm going to start writing again because I love fanfiction so much. So please, R&R!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Usagi sat on the bench in the foyer. She wasn't sure if this was such a good idea because of how much work I had to do for school. But since when has that ever stopped Usagi!? As she placed my skates in the bag Minako gave her with the skates, she grasped her head and began to get a small headache. Her hair was in her trademark "meatballs". They weren't helping her headache at all so she decided to wear her long, golden hair down. She removed a few clips from her hair and shook her head. Her hair fell to her knees and she was ready to go.  
  
She was wearing a light pink corduroy sweater, a pair of dark blue flare jeans with purple flowers along the bottom of the legs and the edges of the pockets, and no makeup but a touch of blush and clear, strawberry-flavored lip gloss. She placed her hand on the door, turned the intricately designed handle and within seconds, was in her car and on her way. (She just got her liscence. She's 16, and since her birthday is June 30th, the timing is good.)  
  
Driving down the road, her mind began to wander back to that morning with Momaru. She felt bad about ignoring him but then again, he was just an asshole who teased her endlessly about her grades, looks, and clumsiness. But he was her asshole none the less. Wait. Where did that come from? Her's? She didn't even like him. She lost focus of the road in front of her as it centered on her current thought. She finally caught attention to the road. Just in time for a small child was chasing his dog out into the street. She slammed onto her brakes and her small, blue Volkswagen beetle skidded to a halt, sliding over the fresh sheet of snow and ice to the left of the child, but not soft enough for her to avoid self-injury. Her head hit the steering wheel with immense force and it began to bleed. She picked her head up and shifted her focus to the young boy. He was standing there in by her car. She opened her door and got out to check on him. Hardly any cars came down this road so it was alright to leave it open and in the road.  
  
"Are you alright kiddo? I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be in the road like that. You could really get hurt." She patted him on the head and he smiled a little. With a nod and turned back toward his house and ran out of the road.  
  
She turned and sat in the snow, leaning against her car. She was feeling a bit tired and dizzy. She decided to stay there for a while to get herself together. She moved her hair to the back and put her hand to her forehead. To the side, she could feel a small gash. She winced and when she pulled her hand away it was coated in more blood than she realized. She wasn't sure what to do.  
  
A red Ferrari was driving down the road and pulled over right by her car. Obviously the driver figured she needed some help. The driver side door opened and a man got out and walked with fast pace to her side.  
  
Momaru'S POV  
  
I parked my car by the beetle parked in the middle of the road. There was a strangely familiar girl sitting against the car with her head down. I reached her and pulled her head up.  
  
"Usagi?!" I was shocked by the sight before me. Her head was bleeding from a fairly sized gash on the side.  
  
REGULAR POV  
  
"Chiba-san?" She looked up at him and smiled to see him for once. "Hey, how is your day going so far?" she asked with a chuckle. He just smiled.  
  
"Better than yours I'd wager." He picked up some snow and rubbed the cut with it to cool the pain. She started to get up but almost collapsed. Her quickly caught her, picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the driver's side of her car and placed her in the seat.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" he inquired. She then explained about the kid and how she was just on her way to the ice skating rink.  
  
"I have some band-aids in my purse in the back. Sorry to bother you, but could you please get them for me?"  
  
He reached in the back and retrieved her small green bag. "It's no bother. Here."  
  
"Thank you Mamoru." She bandaged her cut with his help and soon after they were both on their way after thank yous and goodbyes.  
  
She paid a bit more attention to the road this time, but her mind was still focused on Mamoru and the way he worried about her. She figured it was probably just the way he looked at everyone. Then she drove down the road with many thoughts racing through her head. She arrived and got out of the car, preparing herself for countless collisions on the ice. She didn't see the familiar Ferrari park down the row from her car and the driver follow her inside at a distance.  
  
I PROMISE to update this time! I love you all....R&R! HAPPY 4th of JULY! Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll update very, very, very soon! 


End file.
